Coatings with antireflection properties are produced by many different techniques. One example of these is the sol-gel technique. Such coatings may have a high transparency and high mechanical stability.
For instance, document US 2008/0268229 A1 describes such coatings, but these can be produced only by the multiple application of several different coating compositions. In addition, the achievement of sufficient stability requires a thermal treatment at 550° C. As a result, these coatings are unsuitable for thermally sensitive substrates.
As a result of the number of steps required and different coating compositions, these processes are costly and inconvenient and are also unsuitable for large areas.
Thermally sensitive substrates are usually coated with the aid of gas phase deposition, which is likewise a costly and inconvenient process.